herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frypan (Maze Runner)
Frypan (originally named Siggy), is a hairy teen and the Keeper of the Cooks. He is named after Sigmund Freud. He was originally named Toby before being taken by WICKED. Films ''The Maze Runner'' In the film, Frypan witnesses Thomas being brought up into The Glade via The Box. He scans Thomas and chortles that he does need help in the kitchens before the latter tries to make a break for it, only to trip and fall. Later, he watches as Thomas wrestles with Gally and is one of the first members to congratulate him. He hands Thomas a Mason jar of Gally's brew and tells him "Welcome home, Thomas," before a Griever roars in the distance behind the Maze walls. After Thomas and Minho survive the Maze for a night, Frypan voices his concerns about Minho making Thomas a Runner right away, saying, "Let's not jump to conclusions." He observes Teresa coming up in the Box and backs away when she comes to, sputtering for air before saying Thomas's name and falling unconscious again. When Thomas insists on returning to the Maze to look at the Griever corpse, Minho invites Frypan to join them. He helps pull the Griever leg apart from the squished body and Minho retrieves a metal cylinder with a digital screen reading, "07." He is present when the group presents their findings to Newt and Gally back at the Gathering hut. Gally argues with Newt over how to handle Thomas and the fact that he continues to break the rules of The Glade and Newt overrules him, saying that Thomas can become a Runner after staying one night in The Pit without food. Angered, Gally storms off and Frypan tries to stop him, only to be rebuffed by the other Keeper. Frypan joins the other Gladers as they hide and try to avoid the Grievers when the doors stop closing. He and the other Keepers are forced to restrain an angry Gally, who blames Thomas for all of the problems that happened since he came up in The Box. Thomas stabs himself with the Griever's stinger and Frypan rushes to help as Thomas starts to lose consciousness. Days later, Gally decides to use Teresa and Thomas as bait for the Grievers to take for the next night. Eventually Thomas, Newt, Minho, and Frypan fight back, revealing that they intend to leave the Glade to find life outside the Maze. He and the small group of Gladers planning to leave fight off the Grievers as they make their way to the concealed entrance in Section 7. Once the code has been input, the Gladers find themselves in a dimly lit hallway, Frypan noting a clearly marked door with an Exit sign. The group steps around the bodies of the WCKD techs that were shot and killed as they enter the control room where the techs were watching them. Frypan watches the message left by Ava Paige explaining why the Maze trials were done. He starts to leave the lab with the others until they hear Gally, who has been stung by a Griever. Gally tells them that they can't leave before shooting at Thomas, only for Chuck to take the bullet instead. Frypan hangs his head as Chuck dies in Thomas's arms before soldiers invade the base and grab the survivors, claiming that they are taking them somewhere safe. ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' In the film Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, Frypan escapes WCKD along with the others. He travels through the Scorch and makes it to The Right Arm, fighting with his friends when WCKD attacks the group. Physical Appearances & Personality In the film adaptation, he is depicted as a stocky boy with dark skin, short hair, and no beard. In the book, Frypan seems to be a quick and friendly character. Chuck mentions several times that he hates it when the Gladers raid his fridge. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Serious Category:Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Betrayed Category:Action Movie Heroes